Screw it
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Gibbs surprises everyone and even himself. Short fic.


**Screw it!**

**Author**: AbbyGibbs

**Fandom:** NCIS

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby  
Rating: T or FR13**  
**Spoilers: Hiatus pt II**  
Summary:** Gibbs surprises everyone and even himself**  
Warning:** None**  
Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to CBS and the people who created NCIS.

No copyright infringement is intended.   
**Note:** **Thanks to pinkdrama for the idea, you're the best hun! Since you came out with the idea for it... it's for you. **

**Not sure i can call this a drabble so I'm gonna go for short fic.**

Gibbs is coming down the stairs, still dressed in the blue scrubs he put on in the hospital. His team watches him, each member comprehending what's coming. He hasn't told them what his intentions are, but they all know, and he's leaving, retiring as he will later refer to it. But no matter what name you put on his actions, it won't change the result of it, Gibbs will no longer be their Boss.

Tony hands him his gun and badge, Gibbs stares at them and gives them back to him.

"You'll do, it's your team now."

Then he walks over to McGee. "Tim, you're a good agent, don't let him tell you otherwise."

"I won't boss."

Then Gibbs walked over to the one person in the world he doesn't really want to say goodbye to, Abby.

"Gibbs." is the only world she can manage to say in a very small voice before he prevents her to say anything else, as he has placed his index finger on her red lips. Leaning a little forwardly, he places a kiss on her cheek, silently looking at her telling her with his eyes what he can't form in words.

And finally, Gibbs walks over to Ziva. "I owe you, Ziva."

"I'll collect, Jethro."

Is all the two of them say, before, Gibbs turns to his old friend, Ducky asking him for a ride home, and the both of them walk to the elevator.

Gibbs stops of few steps behind Ducky who is already calling for the metallic cage to stop at the right floor. He turns to look at the people who have form his team for so many years, swallowing hard against a wave of unwelcoming emotions that threatens to show, his eyes showing immense sadness.

His heart and mind battling against one another, he doesn't want to leave them, but he can't stay at NCIS and be their boss after what he has witness in the M-TAC...

As he watches them all for one last time and no matter how much he doesn't want, his eyes inevitably lock with Abby's teary ones, his heart aches knowing he's responsible for those so beautiful green eyes to be rimmed red.

The one person he swore to never hurt and protect was now crying because of him and he hated himself for it, then something inside of him snapped, something in his eyes changed, they could all see it except for Ducky that was still standing behind him.

_Screw it__**! **__I'm leaving so I can tell her how I feel and chase those tears from her eyes. _Gibbs thought.

Without a word, Gibbs walked back toward her, not caring about the questioning gazes that where now turned on his.

Abby just looked at him through teary-eyes.

Reaching out, he caressed her right cheek briefly before cupping her face and leaning down to kiss her, his lips hesitant at first, but as soon as Abby answered the kiss it deepened both forgetting for just a little while where they were.

Their friends standing in the bullpen gasped in shock at first. but then...

Tony, who normally, would have jumped on the occasion to make a comment, just smiled. Ziva couldn't stop herself and whistled. McGee simply looked hurt so did Jenny, but then smiled despite herself and Ducky murmured:_ Finally_.

Abby was the one who broke the kiss, smiling.

Smiling too, Gibbs whispered: "I love you, Abby, more than you'll ever know, you'll always be in my heard.

I leaned down ones more to brush his lips with her, then turned to head toward the elevator, entering the metallic cage he looked at a still smiling Abby then his fingers started to move:

_**Look in the back pocket of your pants.**_

Letting her finger slide in her the pocket in her pants, she was surprised when she fell a piece of paper in it, pulling it out, she unfold it and read...

_My phone number in Mexico, call me any time, but don't give it to the others unless it's an emergency. -- Love you, Gibbs._

She smiled and looked up expecting to see him one last time, but instead her eyes met the closed doors of the elevator

THE END


End file.
